George Lester (Earth-70709)
History Early Life George was born to two pacific front war veterans, one a medic and one a soldier specialized in sniping and marksmanship. George also had a younger brother named Quinn Lester. He was born in Brisbane, Australia. George and his brother, Quinn was sent to a normal elementary school. There, George is among one of those "unordinary" children in his school. The unordinary thing about George is that he can react faster than other people, even faster than those of some adults. In intellect, George is average. However, George couldn't just rely on intellect to actually survive his school. Sometimes, George protected his younger brother, Quinn from bullies. George was also called a "weirdo" by bullies due to his "awkward evasion motion" due to his rapid reflex. This resulted George and Quinn got their parents called by school, but surprisingly, for an applause. George's act of protection is good although a little bit "awkward". Later on, George tried to think of another way for self defense or his brother's protection. Suddenly, a thing popped up in George's mind of a boomerang. And later on during his still elementary school, George used twin boomerangs to protect his brother from bad things as well as himself with unknowingly, great accuracy. High School Marker Later on, after George succeeded his elementary school, George advanced to a special high school made for special students. George, in this school, got a specialty of "physical things", or long range things. George still uses his twin boomerangs from his childhood. However, one day, the twin boomerangs broke off after a "failed confrontation" with bullies. But then, George replaced his boomerangs with the same weapon, but with a special "mode" of "exploding" a blast of pepper. This resulted Lester's parents being called once more, but for a more "negative" one. And this resulted George being "suspended" at school, unallowing him to enter school for a week. When George returned, he sees that the bullies that once he confronted had thrown his younger brother, Quinn to a trash can while also doing a "slight" torturement. This drives George mad and brutally kills the bullies in front of his school's principal with a knife he found as well as a new set of steel boomerangs. After some more problems and events, George finally got expelled from school along with Quinn, as well as the bullies. Man With the Accuracy George however, then succeeded in another high school he got in, and advancing to his adulthood, George shows off his real accuracy in a competition of boomerang throwing. During that competition, however, unknowingly a female military officer actually watched Lester's great and impossible accuracy. And the officer sat down beside Quinn Lester. When Quinn gave George a morale boost, then suddenly the officer says to Quinn and comments about his older brother's accuracy. After the competition ends, George sees that his parents and younger brother are standing beside a military officer. George felt that something's not right. And the officer said that she has an offer for Lester, which is to be recruited into the Australian Defense Force (ADF) due to his amazing accuracy. George quickly accepted this, and his parents are proud. During his days, his great accuracy displayment is a very great asset. Nothing can escape his shot. However, George isn't the only man like that in the world. During his days, he heard of another marksman who is rumoured to be as accurate as Lester himself, or even more accurate. However, Lester does not believe in this. Discharged One day, George met his end to his faithful military career. Once, in a mission in Afghanistan, George, suddenly gets insane, kills all his allies in an unknown rage and frustation. While so, George also remembered about the "other marksman" who is said to be as accurate or more accurate than Lester himself. And after some waitings for his backup and extraction, he suddenly found the other marksman, currently codenamed "Hawkeye" hitting terrorists and bad militias with a simple handgun with pinpoint accuracy, without a miss. George then gets amazed while also got jealous of "Hawkeye", or real named Floyd Barton. However then, "Hawkeye" disappears out of nowhere. Finally, George was extracted, but then discharged from the ADF due to his killings to his own allies, which is predicted to be some kind of war trauma or "default insanity". George then comes home to Brisbane, his birth place to find that his younger brother is dead due to a disease and both of his parents died because of a train crash accident. Thunderbolts In a fit of rage, George then became an underground criminal, with the nickname of "Sharpshot". Apparently, although George does not wear any mask to conceal his identity, no one recognized George even if he was said to be notable in newspapers due to his accuracy. This is because that his witnesses won't even survive when they see George. George is known to throw custom deadly boomerangs to opposing people. Some kills, some just deals damage and suffering. However, one day, George joined an organization called "Thunderbolts", consisted of underground and "public" criminal organizations that has an objective of conquering the whole world. In a time, the Thunderbolts are suddenly reformed by an "old hero turned villain" from Germany. George immediately took interest in the reformation and rejoined the newly reformed Thunderbolts, led by Helmut Kroenen AKA The Baron and became his advisor, and his loyalty has never been questioned. Powers and Abilities George has no special powers or what. He is not a Meta-Human or Mutant, however, he displayed a great cunning facing enemies seemingly stronger than George himself. Sharpshot relies on his wits, cunningness and some boomerangs to engage his enemies. George's human attributes such as strengtht and stamina is higher than those of normal human beings due to his once military nature. Neverthless, his abilities include: *'Expert Marksman: '''Since his childhood, George has shown an interestingly high accuracy in throwing things, and later, shooting things in his military life. His shots or throws are usually accurate, even if the object thrown is big, or the gun shot is heavier ones. Even, currently it's rumoured that now George can rival the accuracy of those of SSA's Headhunter, of Floyd Barton. *'Boomerang Mastery: Boomerangs are Lester's primary weapon, and he mastered it very well for over his years when he lived. George can even turn a simple wooden boomerang to a lethal melee weapon that can match a normal police nightstick. Not just that, George also mastered the way of throwing a boomerang with pinpoint accuracy while in a "weird", "difficult" or "awkward" position, even when ducking or throwing a boomerang over his shoulder without looking. *'Weapon Expertise: '''Other than boomerangs, Lester is also an expert in other weapons, such as knives, guns, and explosives. However, still his boomerangs are his preferred weapons. George also can use improvised weapons, such as a table leg, alcohol bottle, a printer, or even wooden sandals. Not just that, Lester can also turn a gun's barrel into some kind of deadly club. *'Expert Combatant: 'George is also a great combatant, having learned several fighting skills and styled during his military days. Also, George expanded this knowledge through training in other martial arts around the world, both common and uncommon. *'Inhuman Reflexes: 'This is an "unordinary" thing from George that was present since George was born. Unknown if this is a "mutation" or "abnormality", but still, this allows George to like, "automatically dodge" impending threats thrown or stroke at hiim. This reflexes allowed George to survive his military days where bullets are flying everywhere, and this reflex helped him out. Weapons and Equipments *'Boomerangs: 'Sharpshot has an assortment of boomerangs stored for himself as his primary weapon. Usually, by default, Sharpshot equips two normal steel boomerangs while storing the others around his suit. Some examples of these boomerangs are: **Normal steel boomerang. **Razor boomerang. **Smoke bomb boomerang **Data hacking boomerang **Electric boomerang **And others. ***Usually, there are 2 of each of these boomerangs stored around his suit. *'Throwing Knives: '''In addition, Sharpshot also has assortments of throwing knives in case his boomerangs "aren't available to be used yet". There are 95 throwing knives that Lester has. However, these knives are small, but intensely sharp to actually pierce a normal human's arm easily. This also makes the knives hard to deflect due to it's small size. George can also use other improvised weapons he see, as mentioned above in the Powers and Abilities section. Trivia *Sharpshot's real name is an amalgamation of Marvel's Bullseye (apparently only known as '''Lester) and DC's Captain Boomerang ('''George '''Harkness). **Coincidentally, Sharpshot's weapons, throwing knives and boomerangs, are a reference to the 2 real villains mentioned above. Knives being Bullseye and boomerangs being Captain Boomerang. **George's boomerang competition thing is also a reference towards one of the alleged origins of Bullseye being a former baseball player due to his pinpoint accuracy. **Once, George also picked a nickname the same as the Marvel character with the same name. **Sharpshot's home in Australia is also a reference to Captain Boomerang, who was also born in Australia. *Although this is an amalgamation of Bullseye and Captain Boomerang, apparently and coincidentally, and although not inspired to, there is another character in the crossroads who has a similar real name and similar character type. Category:Villains Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Spies Category:Australians Category:Versions of Captain Boomerang Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Versions of Bullseye Category:Insanity